The present disclosure relates to delivering information via a mesh telemetry system and more particularly to delivering data using a delivery system having variable transport delay or where data messages can be lost and/or unrecovered or both.
When delivering signals using telemetry systems (e.g., mesh telemetry systems), some samples of the source signal may be delayed or lost. Further the delay at which the signal samples arrive from the source is unpredictable thereby degrading the signal for purposes requiring uniformly sampled time series signals. Because certain signal samples may be lost, the lost information contained in the source signal may not be fully reconstructed.